<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Public Display of Affection by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768202">Public Display of Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley'>LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raine says something she should not, and fears Tyril’s reaction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Public Display of Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?”</p><p>Raine had honestly meant for her question to sound neutral, but she winces at the sad puppy tone in which it comes out instead. Yes, she was sad and confused, but she did not have to show it. No need to appear more ridiculous than she already felt.</p><p>Tyril had been eerily silent and Raine has in good authority it must be because of her. Not that it was rare for him to brood, but because timing seemed awfully convenient.</p><p>It started earlier that morning, when they were disassembling their camp tents to continue their journey. Imtura, as per usual, had thrown one of her friendly barbs at Raine.</p><p>“You know, it is sickeningly sweet it was to see you two make doe eyes at each other.” She commented. “Every time I turn my head at you, there you are, looking like a pair of characters out of Kade’s ballads!”</p><p>“Hey!” The bard complained, while folding the green kilts they used to cover the tents in rainy days. “I happen to write very tasteful romance. Nothing like the mush-mush that goes on around here.”</p><p>The orc smirked. “See? Even your own brother noticed it. So, tell me, is this some kind of woods sickness or are you actually in <em>lurve</em>?”</p><p>Raine could feasibly deny or ignore, as she had been known to do before, but she felt like she did not want it. She wanted to proclaim openly, as it was hardly a crime.</p><p>So, she did just that.</p><p>“Yes, I’m in love. Disgustingly so, even.” She declared, proudly.</p><p>Raine’s reply had prompted a groan from the tall woman. Tyril, on the other hand, who had been conversing with Nia on the side, suddenly fell deathly silent and had been for the entire morning they spent trudging uphill.</p><p>For the first time ever, the elven girl had spoken about her romantic relationships before thinking carefully about her statements, and it felt rather <em>good</em>. She enjoyed reiterating her intentions to him in case the encrusted gold loop on her right hand was not proof enough of her feelings.</p><p>Admittedly, after what Raine had started to refer to as their defining their relationship conversation at her tent a couple days back, she had thought her thoughts on the matter were clear.</p><p>No one could accuse the young girl of some sort inexperience when it came to the carnal acts, but all her previous affairs were mostly limited to them. This whole relationship thing was new and exciting for her, and she was enjoying it.  She had even taken to wear a Starfury ring, as a promise of love and devotion.</p><p> </p><p>She had no qualms about reiterating her feelings, just rather feared his reaction, apparently with reason.</p><p>Despite being from the same species, her upbringing was much too different from Tyril’s, and that speaking that openly might be crossing a line she did not understand it existed. That, perhaps, what she thought was quite obvious on her speech was not quite that.</p><p>She understands that should have asked him first, or at least came out and told him her intentions in so many words, and decides to apologize to him as soon as they have a moment to themselves. Looked from this perspective, her declarations could very well not only overwhelm him, but also paint a very unfavorable picture of her, as if she was needy and controlling.</p><p>Her plan of apologizing, however, is soon thwarted when it is the warrior elf who approaches her first, helping her stand straight while they were passing through a particularly rocky path of their hiking.</p><p>Raine’s attempt at reading Tyril’s schooled expression while considering what exactly to say and making sure not to trip on one of the rocks that litter the ground is met with a carefully crafted blank face, and more than one tumble.</p><p>“Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?” She blurts out, not wanting to take all this suspense anymore, but really disliking the sound of her own needy voice. “Is this because of what I had said to Imtura?”</p><p>“I was just… surprised.” He begins, unsure and rather blushed. “It is not usual for the elves at Undermount to be so direct when they announce intentions. Up to the last minute, everything is left up in the air, as you never know when a better offer might come knocking.”</p><p>She tutted, rather scandalized by the scheming nature of their kind. She really could not get used to it.</p><p>“My bluntness… Was it a good kind of surprise or a bad kind?” She asked, with a hopeful smile.</p><p>Tyril glances at her. One corner of his mouth slowly turns up into a smile. “The good kind of surprise. You have been nothing short of a good surprise since the day I met you, my dear moonflower. I appreciate knowing where I stand with you, and I appreciate even more the fact you care so deeply about me.”</p><p>That smile reminds her of all the times she payed attention to his troubles and has tried to soothe them by showing her trust and affection for him, even back when his feelings were not clear to her yet. She knew he appreciated it, and he had shown multiple times, even if always on a private setting, and not in his words.</p><p>She does not mean to be a loud mouth, and there is no reason for jealousy or whatsoever, but this is a good thing, and good things are to be shared with the people you love.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad, then.” She hugged him tightly. “I always want to surprise you in a good way. Keep you in your toes.”</p><p>“I am sure you will keep things interesting for many, many years to come.” He responded, lovingly, his lips on her hair.</p><p>Raine had never felt this strongly for another person and she often felt like she could burst with all the love on her heart. While Tyril had been taught to suppress his feelings for a long time, being brought up in a severe political environment.</p><p>It was hard for both of them to communicate sometimes, and it was easy to forsake the other’s experience. Even by now, they were still learning how to navigate those waters together.</p><p>“I am yours.” He had told her. “I love you, Raine.”</p><p>The elf girl smiled, seeing the sunlight reflect in a piece of jewelry on her blue hand. “And I am yours.”</p><p>Raine wants everyone, and especially wants him, to know she is his as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>